Questions
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Kain catches Yuki sneaking into the Moon Dormitories when everyone is supposed to be sleeping and wants a few questions answered, which leads to more going on between them that no one, not even Kaname Kuran could suspect rated M for lime, no lemon scene


"Don't you know it's dangerous to come here alone Cross-san" a voice filled her ears from behind as she snuck into the Moon Dormitory building intent on speaking to Kaname, Yuki swung around to face the culprit that had snuck on her.

Akatsuki Kain, his light orange hair was mussed up from sleep, but there was a glint of amusement within his burnt orange eyes "I..I just wanted to speak with Kaname about something" Yuki crossed her arms under her chest.

Pushing her rather small breasts up and drawing those burnt orange eyes, her cheeks flushed when she realized and hurriedly crossed her arms over her chest instead of under "He's asleep much like the others and I should be" he took a step forward.

While she took a larger one back to compensate his height and larger steps "O..Oh" the brunette deflated a little as it dawned on her it was daytime and that Kaname would be asleep, sometimes she didn't think just acted.

Realizing he had her alone, he decided to get a few questions of his answered "What are you to Gang Le..Dorm President Kuran-sama anyway Miss Disciplinary Committee" Kain questioned taking another step forward.

Causing her to take another large step back until her back was pressed against a wall allowing him to trap her "K..Kaname saved me when I was five from a scary vampire" Yuki stuttered out feeling nervous.

Last time she'd come alone Aido had caught her off guard, she hadn't expected his cousin would do the same "Really that's something I haven't heard before" the orange haired vampire frowned lightly caging her in place with his arms.

He wouldn't have her running off just yet after all not when all his questions hadn't been answered "B..But i..it's true though, I wouldn't be here without Kaname" the brunette tried valiantly to convince the vampire that she wasn't lying.

Obviously she didn't have to worry "That's besides the point at this moment Cross-san, my second question, do you love Kuran-sama" for this question Kain brought his face closer to her's to intimidate her a little.

Not expecting the reaction which was for her entire face to blush beet red and her pulse to rise, he wasn't sure if it was the question or him "I…I d..c" she couldn't even answer the question proving to him at least a little that she did care for Kaname.

Orange brows rose high "Calm yourself I mean you no harm Cross-san, just want a few questions answered" the orange haired aristocrat vampire assured not wanting to get in trouble with the Dorm President for messing about with this human girl.

To his relief, the blush went away partially but it seemed her cheeks were permanently stained red with a blush and her pulse while calming slightly still raised a bit "Que..Questions Akatsuki-senpai why didn't you just say so" Yuki laughed due to her nervousness.

But he didn't release her or move away, he was so close she could smell his minty breath, it was such a nice smell luring her to fall for his charms "Exactly and I won't have you running off until I have them all answered" Kain explained the reason for their position.

Keeping his gaze locked with her's "U..Um a..ask away I..I'm an op..open book" the brunette stuttered out trying to compose herself but failing horribly, the blush threatened to engulf her whole face again in heat and her heart was slowly beating faster and faster by the minute.

The longer she stood there trapped between the wall and him that was it "Well it's only one question now considering you answered the others, Kuran-sama is pretending not to notice for your sake, but you know it's forbidden don't you, the crime your committing" he hinted.

Not asking outright just yet waiting for the flash of fear, she swallowed thickly in response, drawing his gaze to her throat, he clenched his hands into fists on either side of her, forcing himself to look away to hear her answer.

"I don't know what your talking about Akatsuki-senpai" there wasn't even a slight waver to her voice this time as Yuki spoke, brown eyes devoid of any telling emotions, but it was the way she said it that told him she was lying.

And he would prove it to "You see I think you do Yuki, do you know how I know" Kain purposefully used her name leaning ever closer, smelling the enticing scent of her blood rising to the surface of her cheeks.

Hearing the thud of her heart as it beat loudly within her chest as he dragged his nose across her cheek, down her chin to her neck, felt how her pulse rose and beat rapidly beneath his lips, the heat that radiated from her skin warm from the blood.

Going so far as to scrape his fangs against her neck, press his tongue flat against her pulse to tease her, she squirmed at the feeling letting out a little gasp as he finally, finally drew away "Still not sure what your talking about" Yuki was determined to keep from spilling the proverbial beans.

Even if the secret was already out of the bag and Kaname knew, why was he letting it go on "Using your own blood to feed a vampire, one that's spiraling into insanity to become a Level E, that is forbidden" the orange haired vampire stated in a simple tone.

Yuki's eyes widened, all the answer he needed, while his narrowed "That's quite the accusation Akatsuki-senpai" the brunette narrowed her chocolate brown eyes in the next moment not realizing she'd already outed herself.

The vampire scoffed "Hardly, you and I both know it Cross-san, so does Kuran-sama, why do you keep denying it" burnt orange eyes seared right through her to her very soul, his stare was scorching, like his power and control over fire.

"I'm not den…mmmphhm" Yuki huffed intent on denying it once again when suddenly his lips were layered over hers, pressing deep, her lips parted in a gasp, his tongue slipped into her mouth, his arms wound around her small frame holding her in place.

As he took her first kiss, one large hand sliding into her hair twining with the short brown locks, while his pink muscle dueled with her own reluctant and inexperienced one, for a moment she struggled trying to break free.

But his hold on her was strong, not crushing though just restrictive, the tension slowly drained out of her as she relaxed, allowing him to delve deeper exploring her mouth as he seduced her with his innate charm all vampires possessed.

She even went so far once she'd stopped resisting that was to curl her fingers into his shirt in a white knuckled grip "Tell me Yuki, does he kiss you, before partaking of your life source" Kain rumbled as he pulled away.

A strand of saliva followed him only to break and land on her "Y..Your cru..cruel Akatsuki-senpai, no one does any su..such thing" the brunette gasped trying to catch her breath, it wasn't to be as their lips connected once again.

It startled her just as much as the first time giving him easy access to her mouth as he swallowed her gasp, holding her firmly in place with his arms wrapped around her slim frame, she was so small, it would be easy to break her.

Kain knew better though than to harm her just as an idea came to him, before she could so much as even protest, they were gone from the Moon Dormitory and out into the sun, to the old building that had once been their dorm.

When she saw where he was headed she tried to wriggle free, only to stop as he pinched her side gently in warning "All you have to do is answer the question instead of denying and I'll let you go right now" the orange haired noble vampire said lightly.

Just as calm as he had been this entire time, fear flashed in her chocolate orbs "Wh..Why are you so interested in w..what I do anyway" Yuki huffed glad for the chance to catch her breath as they paused in broad daylight.

Burnt orange eyes narrowed "The Dorm President cares for you for some reason Cross-san, that he would ignore what your doing is proof enough of that fact, yet you care for him as well, only to turn around and do that with Kiryu, who's a vampire hunter" Kain announced.

"I never said I loved Kaname" her eyes narrowed in annoyance deciding to deny her feelings about Kaname Kuran as well only to find them moving once more in the next moment until they were locked away in a room in the old teachers/night class dorm.

Now she was starting to get scared, this was where she'd seen Kaname drinking blood from another vampire, which started the rift between them "You might not have verbally, but your reaction was enough" he set her down on the bed after locking the door.

Then pinned her to the plush mattress this situation went from okay to frightening in five seconds flat "There's nothing I can say that will convince you of my reasoning for doing such a thing" she finally relented to his demands of answering the question.

Clearly thinking he would let her up but when he didn't her heart rate raised through the roof to thrum loudly in his ears, realizing that it might not have been the best idea to go sneaking about and enter the Moon Dormitory alone, she was starting to really regret her actions at that moment.

"Perhaps, do you realize how dangerous it is now to enter grounds where vampires reside and rest" his eyes had turned blood red and his fangs had elongated to protrude from his mouth, she'd woken the beast within Kain Akatsuki, nickname Wild.

More scared than ever and knowing that neither Kaname or Zero were going to come rescue her, one was sleeping still, the second was in town, there was little more she could do than tremble in his hold and squeeze her eyes shut.

There was absolutely no way he could tear himself away at this point and decided to make it good for her "You shouldn't have come to the dorm Yuki Cross, things might not have turned out like this" Kain scolded gently.

Raising one hand to tangle in her dark brown tresses, while the other reached up to untie the tie holding the academy uniform together "P..Please do..don't do this Akatsuki-senpai" Yuki whimpered, it always hurt when Zero bit her.

"I wish I didn't have to, but to stop now is way to difficult" the orange haired vampire admitted quietly running his fingers over her bare skin, kneading the flesh lightly to calm her and hopefully distract himself.

No such luck when he realized exactly how soft she was it made him desire her all the more "Furthermore if I tried to pull away now I would end up hurting you, which is not how I want this to turn out" he finished.

Pulling her tank top up to reveal her toned stomach "It's going to hurt either way if you bite me" the brunette grumbled still with her eyes squeezed shut only to let out a little gasp when a warm hand cupped her breast through her bra.

"On the contrary Yuki-san, I can make the bite feel very good for you" Kain taunted wanting to get a rise out of her to see just how much she was willing to let him get away with, he'd already guessed he was her first kiss.

But he wanted more now "W..Wait y..you don't mean ac..act..actually doing that d..do you" Yuki's eyes popped open and she struggled more in hopes of getting away, but when his body pressed her down she stilled.

"I'm not going to do that, but if I bite you at the peak of an orgasm, your mind will turn that pain into pleasure" he explained dragging his fingers down, trailing across her thigh to the center, it radiated heat but he waited for permission.

Yuki bit her lip "Akatsuki-senpai I..I've never done anything l..like th..this before" she stuttered out, something he'd already guessed, by that point despite his eyes still being a blood red color his fangs had retracted some into his gums.

So he leaned forward connecting their lips once more while simultaneously spreading her legs for his perusal and tugging her white cotton panties to the side with expert fingers "Yes or no" the orange haired aristocratic vampire pulled away fingers poised to delve deep into her core.

There was hesitance in her gaze but also curiosity before giving him a quick nod, with carefulness, he worked his finger into her tight channel, "O..Oh" the brunette gasped in surprise at the foreign feeling, blood rising to the surface staining her cheeks red.

Pleased that she was enjoying his attentions he pressed his thumb to that little button and she nearly flew out of his hold in response "Shh, shh relax just let the feeling take you to a world you could have never imagined" Kain murmured.

Leaning down and dragging his lips down her bare neck, while simultaneously thrusting another finger into her tight wet channel, that grew wetter and wetter with his ministrations, gasps filled the air as she started to hesitantly rock her hips, thrusting her core into his hand.

"A..Akatsuki-senpai I..I don't know what's happening it feels so strange" Yuki moaned softly body heating up raising her arms without thought to wrap around his neck and hold tightly to him as the feeling grew stronger and stronger.

She could feel her stomach muscles tightening and heat pooling in her stomach "That's good your doing good, just a little more and this will all be over" the orange haired vampire grunted quietly in her ear before pressing a kiss to her neck, scraping his teeth over her flesh.

Causing her to jump in his hold and press down a little harsher on his fingers, the walls of her pussy fluttered around his fingers and he rubbed her clit with his thumb carefully, her inner muscles contracted.

Just a little more, he sped up the thrusting of his fingers, using his free hand to gently squeeze her covered breast, before pushing the bra up to feel her flesh, roll her hardened nipple between his fingers, then bent his head to take it into his mouth.

Un-use to such feelings a cry left her lips as he sucked gently keeping up with the consistent movements of his fingers, it was slowly driving her crazy as her hands flailed about as he drew away returning to his previous position, his lips against her neck waiting.

Glad for that her arms wound around his neck again tightly, he worked a third finger into her tight channel, dragged them along the inside of her core and pressed his thumb harshly to her clit, it was her undoing it seemed.

Because Yuki let out a loud cry "Ahhh" the brunette screamed as she had her first ever orgasm, just then a slight pain generated in her neck before fading as if it was never there to be begin with, when she came down from the edge.

Kain was leaned over her, eyes once more a burnt orange, fangs retracted to their usual state, with just a trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth, lips quirked upwards into a lazy smirk "That good huh, it took you a few minutes to come back" the orange haired vampire teased.

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance and her hand came up to smack his chest in response "Jerk your mean" Yuki grumbled with her irritation feeling up her neck only to realize the bite mark wasn't there and that her clothes were all back in place smoothed out properly.

"Never said I was nice, next time don't go sneaking into the Moon Dormitory alone Cross-san" Kain warned and then was gone like he never existed, though there was no way she could ever forget about their encounter.

And a few days later she caught him alone without his cousin, when her chocolate orbs alighted on his moonlit form just after classes let out for the Night Class, her cheeks turned a lovely red color enticing him with her scent.

Before she could really register what was happening, they were locked away in the old dorm once more "What have I done now" she gasped realizing where she was, they'd been surrounded by people how could he have gotten her without anyone seeing it.

Kain pressed her against the wall this time, knee grinding into her core, hand clenched into fists on either side of her "Just the smell of your blood was my undoing, you see what you've done to me" he breathed harshly lips pressed to her neck.

Making her let out another gasp "Akatsuki-senpai calm down" the brunette ordered never having seen him lose control of himself like this before, it was slightly interesting, while the other part of her told her this was bad, very bad and that she should be trying to get away.

"Calm down I am calm, I haven't lost control yet" he pulled away to reveal burnt orange eyes and not blood colored ones, her heart slowed, the orange haired vampire chuckled in response at the relief visible in her eyes.

It was a good thing she'd relaxed "Then why did you react that way" Yuki glowered not impressed in the least with his acting, she didn't want to go around Zero, who could smell everything she did in a day on her.

An orange brow raised in response "Maybe I just wanted to get you alone again" Kain rumbled low in his throat, rubbing his hands down her sides, knee still pressed against her private place and grinding slowly to drive her crazy.

Her cheeks were slowly turning that lovely red color again "For what reason exactly, I thought that you didn't have anymore questions" she huffed at him trying to act like she wasn't feeling what he was doing to her.

Even as heat pooled into her stomach and his hands roamed molding to her, warm and big, he was fire personified "Didn't you have fun with me Yuki, only a few days ago" he lowered his voice removing the tie, her uniform dropped to the floor.

Allowing him more access as he moved his hands down and up pulling her tank top up and her bra to knead her bare breasts "I distinctly re..recall call…calling you a jerK" Yuki glared, but her voice hitched on the last letter.

He'd bent his head and attached his lips to her slowly hardening nipple, sucking gently, while rolling the other between his forefinger and thumb, keeping his burnt orange irises locked with her chocolate brown orbs.

Until he slowly pulled away "Looks like that's something I forgot about" Kain smirked that lazy smirk from a few days prior, licking, kissing and nipping his way down until his head vanished beneath her skirt.

With one arm wound around her waist to hold her in place, he used the other to pull her white cotton panties to the side, she jolted as a wet muscle came into contact with her nether regions, and she tried to close her legs in response.

It was impossible though she wasn't strong enough to force him out from between her legs as his tongue made contact again, this time pressing against her clit and she gasped out loud fingers threading through his orange locks.

She could feel him smirking as he dragged his tongue from her clit to her core entrance and penetrated her with his pink muscle wriggling his tongue all around getting a good taste of her, as he used his fingers that were holding her underwear to the side.

To gently pinch and pull her clit, while at the same time thrusting in tongue in and out of her tight wet channel, her fingers tightened, grabbing fistfuls of his hair but he paid this no mind working her to her second orgasm.

A loud cry filled the air and she slumped in his hold as he bit into the flesh of her thigh, piercing his fangs deep, and drinking her blood before pulling away, using his healing ability to heal her of the bite as he drew out from beneath her skin.

Kissing his way back up her stomach, he took the time to straighten out her clothes, pulling her bra and shirt back into place while she was lost in a world of her own, then came the academy uniform.

He slid her arms into the sleeves taking care, then tied it together with the red tie, when she came down from her high, she stumbled right into his arms and he bent his head to press his lips to hers, she jolted in response before relaxing.

Then when he pulled away, he left like he had the last time, leaving her to unlock the door and escape the old dorm and go to the Sun Dorms by herself, being careful not to let anyone see her to take a shower and scrub away his scent as he was doing, before going to bed.

After that everything went back to normal for them, mostly anyway, whenever he felt in the mood or had a question, Kain would take off with her, it was always during the day when she was out of classes, but never once did he push boundaries and that was how they both liked it.


End file.
